Ya es demasiado Tarde
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: Ya no le servía de nada pensar en ese amor que creyó tan real, tan puro y transparente... Era una cruel mentira después de todo, un pasado incierto y doloroso. Quizás era tonta, y no negaba la posibilidad, pero su corazón no sanaría tan rápido de esa ruptura, de ese engaño tramado por las personas más importantes para ella... Tsuna y Haru. Ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Advertencias y Aclaraciones antes de la lectura!_**

_- Parejas implicadas en este fanfiction: Pareja principal 2786, aunque se basa totalmente en un 2795 que no pudo concretarse. Con la participación estelar de 8059 y 1869/6918 (este último siendo más entre lineas)._

_- Contenido de Yaoi ligeramente explicito. Personajes con características OoC a la vista, y ridiculeces de mi retorcida mente._

_- Ubicado en un mundo de Quince años después de los acontecimientos del manga. Los personajes bordean los Treinta años en la linea temporal original. Los saltos temporales son esenciales para la trama de esta historia y Los Arcobalenos se encuentran adultos._

_- Si eres fan del 2786 realmente no te recomendaría este fanfiction. Como dije, es un futuro retorcido. **¡No te gusta, No leas!**_

* * *

_Capitulo 1, Prologo.- _

**_::_**

**_Mi pasado, Mi presente... Todo gracias a un Niño pequeño._**

**_::_**

_Hace muchos, pero muchos años existió un noble chico._

_Tenía un dorado cabello que disfrutaba danzar al compás de viento, unos orbes azules hermosos que eran la puerta a su alma y una cautivante sonrisa, capaz de traer la paz al mundo si se lo propusiese. Era un adolescente como cualquier otro, vivía en un pequeño poblado en el país más hermoso de toda Europa e iba en primero de secundaria._

_Era el típico estereotipo de chiquillo fracasado, sus notas no eran del todo malas, pero no servía para los deportes en ningún sentido que se pudiera pensar. Aunque era muy sociable, el ícono del instituto, las chicas alababan al muchacho, el cual siempre se mostró indiferente al respecto, simplemente pasaba de largo a las escenas a reunirse con su único y primer amigo, quien disfrutaba de escabullirse hasta los lugares más recónditos del colegio._

_Parecía ser una vida perfecta, pero el pelirrubio siempre se sintió atraído a la aventura, a una vida repleta de acción y de emociones que él nunca hubiera sentido. No negaría que esa fue la causa y comienzo de toda su aventura._

_Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que se le pasó la descabellada idea por la mente, sentado bajo un frondoso árbol junto a cierto malhumorado pelirrojo que disfrutaba de la brisa que se llevaba el humo de su cigarrillo hasta lugares inimaginables. Pero explicar cada cualidad del tosco pelirrojo era demasiado complicado para el oji-azul, quien simplemente lo resumía a que era "Un caso perdido". Se reía para sus adentros del simple pensamiento, pero esa idea aún seguía rondándole sin cesar, por lo que la comentó, recibiendo un sencillo "¿Eh? ¡Ja! Buena broma Giotto."_

_Y quizás ese también fue el impulsor de todo. Al principio parecía ser una broma divertida, salvando gatos de los árboles y ayudando a ancianas a cruzar la calle, si parecía una tontería. Pero a esa real tontería se le fueron uniendo más "Idiotas" capaces de sacrificar su vida por esas tan simples razones. Atrapar un ladrón o encontrar el causante de una revuelta, esos casos parecían ser el pan de cada día para ese grupo de chiquillos. Pero cada vez fueron más los que los seguían, más enemigos los que los buscaban y más problemas en los que se envolvían._

_Una pandilla de Noruega buscaba matarlos o un simple Yakuza Japonés que buscaba venganza, las peleas les llovía. Pero nunca se rindieron a esas adversidades, no eran nada para ellos, ese grupo de compañeros, más que eso, ese grupo de amigos idiotas que disfrutaban del reconfortante placer de ayudar a los demás. Entrenaban día y noche, creaban múltiples estrategias y buscaban la solución más sencilla para cada caso que les cruzaba, no creían necesario usar la aclamada violencia y poder, que se había convertido como en un fruto prohibido pero anhelado por más de uno._

_Pero ellos nunca perdieron el rumbo, su fuerza era mayor que eso. Nunca fueron mafiosos, nunca fueron delincuentes, tampoco fueron busca-pleitos, simplemente eran una banda de vigilancia capaz de hacer todo por proteger a cualquier individuo. Liderado por el pelirrubio poseyente de un peculiar par de guantes, acompañado de sus seis compañeros. El pelirrojo portador nato de pistolas, pero que las remplazó por un arco y flechas; un Músico espadachín despreocupado y calmado; Un boxeador poderoso, pero con muchos temores sobre su espalda; Un pequeño niño rico y consentido por todos; El indiferente chiquillo pelirrubio/blanco con sus adoradas esposas; Y por último, el sádico ilusionista. No parecían tener nada en común, ninguna razón para estar juntos o para llevarse bien, pero en el fondo de ellos, sabían que esa corazonada de proteger a los demás era más que simple hospitalidad o servicio comunitario, iba mucho más allá._

_Quizás los niños del futuro no lo notasen, pero hace millones de años la amistad superaba a cualquier recurso material, poder o riquezas. Ellos tenían todo eso, pero no importaba, simplemente querían crear un mundo mejor, un mundo más tranquilo y limpio, aunque fuese necesario ensuciarse ellos mismos para lograrlo. La mafia era lo de menos, las otras familias no importaban, tampoco las peleas... Todo valdría la pena si era por defender a alguien._

_**Giotto, G., Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude y Daemon Spade… Esa era la familia Vongola.**_

* * *

_- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Cuéntanos otra historia! –_ decían a coro un gran grupo de niños pequeños que estaban en sentados en ese parque.

_- ¡Si, Si! Pero primero… ¿Alguien entendió la enseñanza del cuento?_

_- Esto…_ - pensaron los pequeños, mirándose unos a los otros en busca de la respuesta.

_- ¡Onee-san! Yo se la respuesta._ – dijo un chiquillo que estaba alejado del grupo, leyendo por sí mismo un grueso libro. La chiquilla solo pudo asentir antes de que el pequeño dijese algo.

_- Que no importa que tan fuerte seas, o que tan estrechos sean los lazos que te unen a ti con tus amigos… Siempre terminarás muerto y como cuento para niños pequeños._ – fríamente contestó el pequeño, volviendo a concentrar la mirada a su libro y acomodándose sus gafas para leer. La chiquilla junto con todos los infantes quedaron sorprendidos, hasta algo asustados.

_- ¡Toshirou! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el trato a los demás?_ – dijo una masculina y molesta voz, logrando algo de miedo y nerviosismo en el pequeño.

_- ¡Pero, Mamá!_ – berrinchó el pequeño, con deje de maldad en sus palabras. Los demás chicos solo podían mirar curiosos la escena.

_- ¡Ha, Ha! Voy a llamar a Papá para que te regañe…_ - soltó nuevamente ese hombre, pero ahora con un animado y aniñado tono de voz, saliendo de entre las sombras para apoyar su espalda en uno de los arboles del lugar. La joven solo dilató sus pupilas cuando vio el rostro de esa persona.

_- ¡Yo!… Kyoko..._

* * *

___********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

_Hola... Moya-chin dice:_

_Bueno... Esto es inesperado._

_No tenía planeado subir esta historia de esta forma, comenzó como un larguísimo Oneshot, pero decidí después de muchas guerras mentales dividirlo en partes. No se preocupen, no tardaré en actualizar como en mis otras historias, esta está casi totalmente escrita. Solo faltan algunas partes y el desenlace que no tardaré mucho en escribir._

_Esta historia personalmente me agradó, aunque este capitulo simplemente crea el escenario inicial de la trama. Espero que la disfruten ^^_

_Sobre mis otros fics... Están en proceso de escritura, no tengo la hoja en blanco, pero tampoco estaba casi terminada. Prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, pero no aseguro ninguna fecha exacta por ahora._

_Por cierto, también estoy trabajando en otra historia, (de la cual ya tengo escrito diez capítulos y un poco del onceavo), pero no la subiré ahora ni pronto, la subiré cuando lleve una buena cantidad de episodios, para no quedarles debiendo capítulos por la diré que también es un mundo retorcido, nada AU, pero solo todas las relaciones cambian y algunas personalidades se alteran internamente... Es bastante extraña pero me agrada mucho hasta ahora. Como también estoy escribiendo otra corta historia... pero esa también tardará._

_Estoy en modo depresión ya que terminé Gintama... Y aún mi corazón no sana del vacío... pero trataré actualizar seguido... ¡Trataré!_

_Bueno... Espero que disfruten del pequeño prologo para la historia, no es la gran cosa pero espero que les guste y todo xD._

_Ya que esta sección se está convirtiendo en una muy larga yo ya me despido, esperando sus opiniones ansiosamente, las agradezco de antemano como siempre._

_MoyaMoya-chin se despide de todos x3_


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Advertencias y Aclaraciones antes de la lectura!_**

_- Parejas implicadas en este fanfiction: Pareja principal 2786, aunque se basa totalmente en un 2795 que no pudo concretarse. Con la participación estelar de 8059 y 1869/6918 (este último siendo más entre lineas)._

_- Contenido de Yaoi ligeramente explicito. Personajes con características OoC a la vista, y ridiculeces de mi retorcida mente._

_- Ubicado en un mundo de Quince años después de los acontecimientos del manga. Los personajes bordean los Treinta años en la linea temporal original. Los saltos temporales son esenciales para la trama de esta historia y Los Arcobalenos se encuentran adultos._

_- Si eres fan del 2786 realmente no te recomendaría este fanfiction. Como dije, es un futuro retorcido. **¡No te gusta, No leas!**_

* * *

_Capitulo 2.-_

_**::**_

_**Siempre me había empeñado en ignorarlo y olvidarle.**_

_**::**_

Kyoko estaba paralizada en su lugar, miraba el rostro de su viejo amigo anonadada, su corazón se aceleraba y un par de lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Se levantó lentamente de su silla y caminó temerosamente hacia la ubicación del moreno.

_- Nunca esperé verte de nuevo… Yamamoto-kun_ - decía la peli-naranja cuando ya se había alejado por completo de los infantes que revoloteaban el parque de Namimori a esas horas. El moreno simplemente sonrió agraciado.

_- Han pasado años, Sasagawa. ¿Tres? O ¿Cinco?, no puedo recordarlo con claridad._ – decía mirando el cielo con una melancolía que no pasó inadvertida por la chica, quien simplemente rió ligeramente ante la respuesta del más alto.

_- Querrás decir ocho… Yamamoto-kun. Ochos años han pasado._ – corrigió Kyoko, mirando el perfil de su alto acompañante, sin poder evitar recordar remotamente todas esas anécdotas que se había empeñado en olvidar, pero para desviar los pensamientos nostálgicos de su mente decidió preguntar algo más.

_- ¿Y Gokudera-kun? No lo veo contigo… se siente extraño. –_ bromeó, sacándole una risilla avergonzada al moreno, que se rascaba el cabello tratando de ocultar el evidente sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas.

_- Dando vueltas por ahí. Lo más probable es que este en manejando el auto con una mano, un cigarrillo en la otra y discutiendo con el conductor de al lado… Siempre es lo mismo. _– bromeó de regreso el castaño, logrando sacar una fuerte carcajada de la garganta de Kyoko, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, había pasado tiempo desde que no reía tan efervescentemente.

_- Pareces tener hambre… Te invito un café._ – dijo el moreno, tecleando algunas cosas en su celular, sin tener el plan de escuchar alguna queja o negación por parte de la peli-naranja, que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la petición avergonzadamente, no le gustaba mucho crear molestias.

_-No es ninguna molestia. Es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte en este reencuentro ¿no? –_ dijo, amortiguando un poco el nerviosismo de la chiquilla. Aunque no sabía exactamente que esperaban, estaban allí parados sin moverse.

Kyoko aprovechó esa instancia para observar más detalladamente al moreno. No había cambiado absolutamente nada desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque parecía estar más alto, sus ojos se afilaron bastante, y la cicatriz en su barbilla pareciese estar borrándose, pero más allá de eso, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho. Antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar en algo más, sintió un fuerte sonido de llantas de auto acercarse rápidamente a su posición, para quedar en frente de ellos un lujoso auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Luego de segundos se bajó un muchacho alto, tirando de la puerta con furia para cerrarla, acercándose a ellos mientras consumía lo último de su cigarrillo y se sacaba sus gafas de sol con una elegancia impropia de él.

_- Sasagawa Kyoko…_ - fue lo único capaz de decir el peliplateado antes de que la peli-naranja se abalanzara a su brazos, fue más bien un impulso de felicidad que entró en ella. Gokudera había actuado reacio al contacto, pero se rindió para acorralar a la chiquilla bajo un fuerte abrazo. Eran más cercanos de lo que Yamamoto creía. Cuando se separaron, Kyoko estaba con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro y lagrimas en sus ojos, él simplemente se limitó a bufar y a pisotear su cigarrillo en el suelo.

_- Tche. Te dejo solo por menos de una hora y te reencuentras con medio mundo. Serás idiota_. – escupió el peliplateado, rebuscando en sus bolsillos un nuevo cigarrillo. Yamamoto solo sonrió con ternura, abrazando posesivamente al ojiverde que luchaba por prender su adictivo tabaco. Kyoko rió nuevamente, viendo como el moreno le susurra a Gokudera en el oído algunas cosas que ella quiso ni siquiera saber. Prefería tener su inocencia intacta por ahora.

_- Bueno… ¿Vamos a tomar un café? ¿O no? Mamá cocinará._ – continuó con la broma del pequeño, logrando nuevamente un insólito sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno. Ahora entendía, Gokudera le había puesto "Mamá" a Yamamoto, y no le sorprendía del todo a Kyoko si se ponía a pensar.

Yamamoto escoltó a la peli-naranja hacia el auto, era más lujoso por dentro de lo que era por fuera, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Kyoko, que no pudo imaginar la cantidad de dinero que deben ganar entre sus dos amigos de infancia. Sasagawa lo sabía, ellos eran unos mafiosos bastante conocidos y atemorizantes, pero ella no podía pensar de ellos como si fueran unos delincuentes que matan a personas por mero placer propio. Eran sus preciados amigos después de todo.

_- ¡Gokudera Toshirou! ¡Nos vamos a casa, Mueve tu trasero! _– gritó el adulto colocando nuevamente sus lentes de sol en posición, haciendo señas con las manos para que el pequeño chiquillo peliplateado se acercara a él, pero el chiquillo se lanzó sobre los brazos de su padre cariñosamente como respuesta, quitándole las gafas en el proceso traviesamente.

_- Toshirou, hoy tenemos visitas._ – dijo simplemente el peliplateado con una gran sonrisa paternal en su aún joven rostro, mientras cargaba al infante hacia la puerta trasera del auto. Aunque Kyoko no podía evitar ver la escena con gracia, no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña prematura madurez que posee ese pequeño, tan propia de Gokudera que se sorprende de solo pensarlo. Cuando el niño por fin se sentó al costado de ella, simplemente dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa.

_- Lo siento por decir todas esas cosas, Onee-san. Papá no es bueno educando gente_. – confesó el chiquillo con un raro sonrojo impregnado ligeramente sobre sus mofletes, aunque cada palabra que decía estaban empapadas de maldad pura. Gokudera solo lo miró con reproche y susurró un "Maldito mocoso presumido" con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. De tal palo tal astilla después de todo.

Kyoko estaba ciertamente sorprendida, ese pequeño oji-oliva era la perfecta copia del mayor, y si mal no recordaba, Yamamoto no era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para soportar que su "Amor de secundaria" tuviera encuentros sexuales con alguien más, y que salga un hijo como consecuencias de sus aventuras… Era bastante improbable, a no ser que se hayan derramado litros de sangre, ella lo tenía bastante claro. Pero era demasiado tímida como para preguntar la proveniencia de ese pequeño.

_- Es el hijo de Bianchi y del Pequeñín._ – le leyó la mente el moreno, que se entretenía jugarreteando con el celular de Gokudera. "¿Por…Porque?" Sus pupilas se dilataron nuevamente, dejándola con una mayor incertidumbre en su pecho.

_- Mi hermana tuvo gemelos… Yashirou y Toshirou. Pero cuando le contó a Reborn-san sobre ello, él la rechazó cruelmente, abandonándola apelando que fue simplemente algo de una sola noche. Bianchi no quería y no tenía los recursos para hacerse cargo de dos mocosos, por lo que quería dar en adopción a Toshirou._ – respondió simplemente el peliplateado, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios lentamente, para dejarlo reposar entre ellos.

Kyoko era un mar de enredos internamente. Quizás era demasiado aprensiva a los niños pequeños, o simplemente exageraba, pero nunca se permitiría a si misma pensar siquiera en regalar a su hijo, aunque fuera a cambio de una fortuna. Pero aún siendo así, no pudo encontrar la razón del "odio infundado" que parecía tener la peli-rosa hacia el pequeño peliplateado.

_- Yashirou es un enano tranquilo pelinegro, no crea problemas y es cariñoso, tal cual mi hermana en personalidad y en aspecto era la imagen de Reborn. Es por eso que prefería a Yashirou en vez de Toshirou, que era todo lo contrario y con nuestras raíces. Por lo que yo tomé la custodia de este mocoso problemático antes de que mi hermana lo hiciera sufrir por mucho más tiempo_. – concluyó con simpleza, empezando a discutir sin remedio con el conductor de al lado, logrando una pequeña carcajada en todos. Pero Kyoko no quiso preguntar más, eran problemas interinos que a ella no debería de preocuparle. Ella también tenía sus propios problemas.

Simplemente se dispuso a mirar el paisaje por la ventana, aunque el auto iba a una velocidad furiosa, podía observar a la cientos de familias que caminaban por las calles de Namimori a esas horas. Se sintió triste, una envidia empezaba a crecer en su cuerpo, el arrepentimiento y rabia nuevamente la controlaba como hace años, pero era demasiado tonto de su parte seguir pensando en ello, como dijo anteriormente, habían pasado años después de todo.

Cuando menos se lo propuso, ya estaban enfrente de una hermosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Kyoko se bajó temerosa del vehículo, viendo la residencia ilusionada, era una casa realmente preciosa. Luego de un par de portazos, se sintió un tintineo de llaves por parte del moreno, que disponía a abrir la cerradura para poder pasar. El peliplateado tiró el cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo antes de entrar, y como consecuencia los demás le siguieron los pasos.

La casa era más costosa por dentro, pero los muebles parecían ser tan distantes que no dudó que esta era una simple casa arrendada. Quizás ahorraría para arrendarla ella también en algún momento, pero por ahora se deleitaba de estar en uno de los sillones tomando una taza de café. Veía enternecida como el pequeño corría por los pasillos del lugar con una pelota mientras que el moreno le perseguía en un inocente juego, reían a carcajadas y tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, contrario a la peli-naranja, que no podía dejar de pensar en ese pasado que parecía ser tan distante en ese momento. ¿Porque todo pasó de esa manera? El destino lo quiso de esa manera, o por lo menos ella piensa de esa forma. Pero solo estaba calentándose la cabeza demás realmente, como hace años.

_- Estas pensando en eso ¿no?_ – escuchó una voz por detrás de sí. El peliplata se sentó a su lado, tratando de sacar una flama del encendedor en busca de prender su cigarrillo. Kyoko lo miró sorprendida, en el momento no supo si Gokudera la conocía muy bien o simplemente era demasiado obvia, pero su corazón dio un brinco de solo recordarlo más claramente. Suspiró triste y agotada.

Podía escuchar en su mente esas charlas que la ilusionaron, ingenuamente calló en la red del amor, pero fue traicionada tan fuertemente que el amor aparecía frente sus ojos como lo peor que un humano pudiera codiciar. Quizás sonaba como resentida de que el amor no estuviera de su lado, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo fue engañada por las personas de mayor confianza para ella, aunque tratara de desviar el tema de su mente.

_- Si… Por alguna razón ahora lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer._ – sonrió con pena, mirando al peliplateado que tenía concentrada su mirada en el cigarrillo, sin prestarle la atención que ella esperaba. Se molestó un poco.

_- Nunca cambias ¿Eh? Siempre más preocupado de tu vicio que de tu amiga._ – regañó cariñosamente, ganándose una mirada por el rabillo del ojo de Gokudera, quien solo suspiró lentamente, alborotándose el cabello antes de chasquear la lengua fuertemente.

_- No creo que sea necesario que diga nuevamente lo que siempre te he dicho… Además, los cigarrillos son los que me controlan, deberías saberlo. –_ aunque trató hablar seriamente, solo consiguió una carcajada tímida de Kyoko, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de sí misma.

_- ¡Si, Si!... Él ¿Está bien?_ – preguntó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gokudera soltó su cigarrillo de la impresión, era una pregunta que no se esperaba ni siquiera el moreno, quien volteo la mirada en su dirección al instante. Se percibía una tensión en el ambiente, segundos pasaban y ninguna respuesta llegaba. Kyoko no esperaba más, era un tema realmente delicado para ellos, pero no quería vivir con la incertidumbre hasta en su tumba, arrepintiéndose de nunca haber desabordado del bote que no la dejaba olvidar ese pasado que pisoteó su corazón. Aún se sentía en deuda con ellos por apoyarla. Gokudera recogió su cigarrillo del suelo y se lo llevó nuevamente a los labios sin escrúpulos, mirando a la peli-naranja algo apenado, pero con cierta estaca de furia en el fondo de sus ojos verdes, que le obligaron a simplemente chasquear la lengua fuertemente.

_- Supongo, no hemos hablado desde entonces. –_ dijo Yamamoto, uniéndose a la conversación. Ambos chicos se miraban algo nerviosos, no sabían si era correcto soltar todo lo que sabían, o simplemente guardárselo para ellos como había hecho todo este tiempo. Pero con cualquiera de las dos opciones ella sufriría. Trataron de dejar el tema como cerrado, hablando de estupideces varias para despejar la mente de la chica, aunque fue un esfuerzo inútil. La mirada de Kyoko se había tornado sombría y triste, y nada de lo que hacían la podía cambiar a esas alturas.

_-… Díganme, díganme lo que saben._ – soltó con una voz molesta, una lagrima lentamente descendía por su mejilla derecha, logrando dilatar por completo las pupilas de los guardianes. Miraban la escena totalmente sorprendidos, tanto así que un vuelco afectó al corazón de ambos, suspirando a la vez con resignación. Yamamoto fue en busca de un reproductor de videos y Gokudera en busca de unas cintas, aunque Kyoko no tenía del todo claro el propósito de las acciones de los mayores, simplemente apretó los puños con fuerza a su ropa en la espera.

_- ¿Estás segura?_ – preguntó nuevamente Yamamoto, pero ella no se echó para atrás, asintiendo con una decisión impropia de la peli-naranja, esperando con ansiedad conocer lo que contenían esos videos. Ambos chicos la escoltaron a un cuarto del lugar, instalando el aparto en ese televisor, dándole comienzo antes de dejarla sola.

Al salir del cuarto suspiraron con tristeza, sabían que nada bueno saldría de ello. Se habían encargado de proteger lo mejor que pudieron a Kyoko, encerrándola en una solitaria burbuja, tratando de buscar su felicidad por otros medios, pero quizás ese egoísmo de parte de ellos era lo que había convertido a la peli-naranja en esa chica tan desolada. Solo esperaban que lo pudiera entender, aunque fuese necesario mostrar exactamente lo que habían intentado ocultar por todos estos años. Puede ser que ambos se comportaron demasiado sobre-protectores y que no era tan malo como ellos creían, o la tomaban como alguien incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Cualquiera que fuese la verdadera respuesta a ello, no había nada que hacer a estas alturas.

_Ya era hora de revelar la verdad._

* * *

_____********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión._

* * *

_______¡Hola! Moya dice:_

_______Bueno... Aqui está el segundo capitulo de esta cosa rara. Soy tan hardcore que la tenía escrita desde hace días pero me daba flojera editarla y subirla... ¡Yeah! Pero mucho no tengo que decir acerca de esta historia, solo que la disfruten. Lo agradezco mucho como siempre._

_______He decido dar una corta explicación de como va esto. (Libre de cualquier tipo de spoilers, claro). Vamos viendo:_

_______- Kyoko: Es una maestra en un Jardín de infantes y en las tardes lee cuentos a los chiquillos en el parque. Tiene 29 años y vive sola. Si, bien Forever Alone. No tenía ni idea que la mafia existía hasta cierto acontecimiento._

_______- Tsuna: El "Décimo", esposo de Haru. No mucho cambia sobre Tsuna, sigue siendo el mismo Dame. Solo que le gusta Haru, eso es todo. Edad 29 años, y nivel de Dame-Tsuna es inmedible, digamos que es más idiota de lo normal._

_______- Haru: Ella cambia mucho más, por lo que no diré mucho sobre ella. En ella se basa el conflicto inicial de la historia y es la esposa de Tsuna. 29 años, casi 30... es algo así como la mala, pero no. Es difícil de explicar sin dar ningún spoiler._

_______La historia no cambia nada en proceso de la historia. Es un 2786 y terminará como un 2786, aunque ame a Kyoko... no quiero que todo se arregle, sería aburrido... Si, hago sufrir a la gente, porque soy bien Harcore. Es como una cuenta regresiva, comienza desde el momento cuando ya no hay nada más que hacer, y en el proceso se irá contando cual fue la causa de todo. Si, porque soy bien hardcore lo voy a hacer así._

_______Para no dar más lata, agradezco cada leída a esta abominación de historia, son agradecidas de antemano como siempre Y... eso, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. ¡Adioas! (-...-)y_


End file.
